Rose and Scorpius' Sixth Year
by HayleyV51
Summary: Story of Rose and Scorpius' sixth year. Rated T for a reasonable reason you will see in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh Gods. It's been **_**ages **_**since I updated or made a new story. It's because I've been writing my own story for a while. I'm so sorry. I just hope you guys like this one. Just popped into my head J.K. Rowling style and I've been dying to get it out of my head. I'm also writing a Teddy/Victoire fic so watch out for that one.**

**Okay okay I'll let you read now. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy :D **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the almighty Queen J.K. Rowling. I own the plot though.**

_- Summer before Rose's 6__th__ Year –_

_Rose was in her bedroom, playing some muggle game on a muggle thing called an iPhone, which was a birthday gift from her maternal grandparents. The door was slightly ajar and a head poked in. The person whose head poked to her bedroom sat next to her and snatched the phone out of her hands._

'_HEY!' Rose sat up, facing the person._

'_I knew this thing was unhealthy. I shouldn't have let Hermione give this to you.' Her father Ron said, frowning._

'_Hey Dad.' Rose greeted, setting her head on her father's lap._

'_So…. 6__th__ year eh?' Ron began, giving the phone back to his daughter._

'_I know what's next. "No more –"' _

'"_Hanging out with Malfoy."' Ron continued with a sneer and said the last word like it's pure venom._

'_Dad, Scorp is a gentleman that is absolutely the opposite of his father. If you just let me bring him here in the house, you'll understand. Please…'_

'_Rose…'_

'_Dad….'_

'_Alright, but he better make a good impression or I will someone guard you everywhere you go. Even the loo!' _

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! But seriously Dad…' Rose hugged his father and another head poked in the room. It was Hermione. She was leaning her head against the doorframe, watching the interaction between her husband and daughter._

'_Hey Mum.' Rose said._

'_So... you finally allowed Rose to see Malfoy's son.' Hermione said._

'_Yeah. It's about time now anyway. She's old enough to think for herself, even if she's 16. Inherited it from you.' Ron said, earning a look of confusion from Hermione._

'_What did Rose inherit from me?'_

'_Your maturity.' And Hermione beamed._

**A/N: Don't particularly loved the ending. Hope you guys liked :)**


	2. Telling the News

**Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling I wouldn't be posting it here. Instead I would have called an agent and help me send this to various publishers, then I would make them pay me oodles of money and I'd be so stinking rich.**

September 1, 2023. –

The Weasley – Potter family made their way through the street to King's Cross Station, rain pounding on the numerous umbrellas they carried. George and Percy grabbed trolleys for their children, nieces and nephews to put their trunks, bags and cages. Each Weasley – Potter child put their belongings on the trolleys pushed to them and made their way to the barrier leading to Platform 9 ¾. They crossed the barrier without waiting for their parents and just waited for them impatiently to cross the barrier.

Each person scowled in a way that could rival the portrait of Walburga Black.

'Stupid Teddy and Victoire who got to finish before me and never experienced this.' Rose thought, scowling.

Finally, the Weasleys and Potters crossed the barrier and helped each of their children put their trunk in the train. When the signal was heard that signaled that they should be in the train, people waved, hugged and said their goodbyes and the Weasleys and Potters are in the train.

Rose and Hugo exchanged a short conversation and went to wherever they want. Rose went to the compartment where she and Scorpius first met. She remembered clearly what happened way back 6 years ago when she met her now – boyfriend.

_Flashback -_

_Rose sat at the compartment alone, reading _Hogwarts: A History Second Edition_. She spent the first 15 minutes of riding the train searching for a good, empty compartment. They had arrived late and most of the good compartments were taken, and since she didn't have any friends yet, no one would let her sit in their compartment that weren't really full._

_She heard the compartment door slide open and someone asked her,_

'_Is this taken?' She looked up at speaker and noticed that it was the boy they saw earlier in the platform. He has white-blond hair, slicked back and no strand of hair was out of place. He has steely gray eyes and looked remarkably like the man who she assumed was his father. She remembered her father telling her in the platform,_

"_Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

_She wasn't really the type of girl who disobeys her parents, but this boy seems nice, so she allowed him to take the seat, even though she originally intended to be alone the whole journey._

'_No. You can take it.' He entered the compartment with his trunk and cage and sat next to her. Once he was comfortable and closed the compartment door, he sat next to her, peering once in a while at the book Rose was reading. Rose found this annoying, so she confronted him immediately. She snapped the book shut, faced him and said, _

'_Why do you keep doing that?' narrowing her eyes at him._

'_I like what you were reading. _Hogwarts: A History, _right?'_

'_Yes.' Rose replied, her eyes still dangerously narrowed. She found his answer insufficient, so he still looked at him._

'_You're a Weasley.' He simply said._

'_What's that got to do with our talk?' she said._

'_Just introducing myself. No need to be snappy. I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.' He said, offering his hand for a handshake. She merely ignored it._

'_I'm being a gentleman here and offering my hand. Aren't you going to at least shake it?' Scorpius said, raising a white blond eyebrow._

'_I'm Rose Weasley.' She shook his hand and opened her book again. She wanted this to be done. She didn't want a fight in the first day of school. _

'_Can I peer?' he asked._

'_Whatever floats your boat.' Rose muttered._

'_What?'_

'_Nothing. Yeah, sure you can.' And went back to reading. Scorpius noticed that the part of the book she read was about the War. His father would become mysteriously deaf when he always brought up the topic of the war, so he never knew much about it, except that many people died and that included his Great Aunt Bellatrix, his grandmother's sister._

'_Hey, can I borrow that?' he asked her. She eyed him in the same manner as she did before, but didn't say anything. She rummaged around her bag that was next to her and pulled out a long strip of paper with a ribbon at the top. She put it in between the pages she was reading and handed the book to him._

'Don't _remove that one.' She said, pointing to the piece of paper and emphasizing the first word greatly. He opened the book to the page she was reading earlier. After 10 minutes of reading the whole chapter about the War, he handed the book back._

'_You know, you aren't a bad person.' Scorpius said._

'_What?'_

'_I said, you aren't a bad person.' He merely received a raised eyebrow from Rose._

'_Can we be friends?'_

'_I don't really know anything about you….' Rose started._

'_Oh load of rubbish.' Scorpius said, rolling his eyes which made Rose giggle. 'We have plenty of time to get to know each other as friends, so just accept it. I really don't care if we're sorted in different houses.'_

'_Yeah, sure, alright.' Rose said, smiling._

_And from then on they became friends, then best friends, and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend._

_END FLASHBACK -_

Rose finally found the compartment and found that Scorpius was already waiting. She opened the door and entered. Scorpius immediately stood up.

'What took you so long? I've been waiting for _hours._' Scorpius said, lightly kissing Rose. After that, Rose whacked him on the arm.

'HEY! What's that for?' Scorpius said incredulously.

'I absolutely hate what lips your does to me. I always feel tingly and my legs are completely useless.' She said.

'You always say that.' Scorpius said, smirking.

'Help me here. My trunk and bag are drenched in rainwater.' Rose said, hauling her heavy trunk in the compartment.

'So is your shoes and socks.'

'Just help me here.' Rose whined, pulling off her shoes and socks and squeezing the socks to drain the water.

'Look who's being whiny today.' Scorpius said, pulling her trunk and laying it. Rose scowled at him. Once Rose's shoes and socks were dry enough, she wore them and sat next to Scorpius.

'I have news.' Rose started, setting her head with the trademark Weasley hair on Scorpius' shoulder. Scorpius always loved it when she rested her head on his shoulder. He could always smell the addictive scent of her hair. In return he wrapped his arms around her.

'What's that?'

'I told Dad to meet you.' Rose said.

'And…' Scorpius said, indicating her to continue.

'And he said you can come during the Christmas Holidays.'

'I told Mum and Dad the same.' He said.

'What's their reaction?'

'Mum said she was perfectly happy to meet you…'

'And your Dad?' she asked. The Weasleys and Malfoys weren't really happy with each other, her father had told her that since she was young.

'Well.. he said you can come, as long as your father won't strangle him.'

'Why would Dad strangle your father? Sure, they aren't really good with each other's company, but I'm sure your father has changed ways.'

'That's true.' Draco Malfoy _has_ changed his ways. He became accepting of half-bloods, muggle-borns and half-breeds since he married Astoria Greengrass, a fellow Slytherin and sister of his classmate Daphne Greengrass, a pure-blood but was taught that every wizard was equal, whatever race they may be. 'But your Dad is overprotective of his only daughter and still thought Dad as completely prejudiced and all that bull. That's not my problem. Anyway, what did _your _Dad say?'

'You can come, as long as you'll be good or he'll hire some guard.' Rose said.

'And your Mum?'

'She was absolutely happy Dad finally allowed me to bring you to the house.'

'Well, I'll be on my best behavior. Does your father want me to wear a suit?' he said jokingly. Rose laughed.

'No. Just be on your best behavior. I really want our families to finally be nice together because I cannot _stand_ those burning looks Dad gives your Dad when we see each other in the platform. Dad looks like he wants to hex your Dad to oblivion.'

'Mum said to wear a dress, or anything that isn't just a shirt and jeans.'

'How'd she know what I always wear when we go out?'

'She doesn't really like Muggle clothes and thought it would be more "proper" if you wore a dress. But I don't mind if you came…'

'Scorp ! Did she say what color?'

'Any color as long as it isn't black, and as long as it isn't revealing or anything like that.' Astoria Greengrass is absolutely _tired _and fed up to see her husband wearing black and encouraging their son to do the same. It's always gloomy and it reminds her of the War, which shook her family apart. As for the revealing part, she didn't like girls Rose's age wearing such clothes as if they just put their underwear and forgot the rest.

'Sure, and why would your mother suggest such a thing! I would never wear offending clothes and you know that.'

'It's because she's tired seeing girls like you wearing such clothes. Just wished they knew what's it like to show your mother what you were wearing and see her reaction in her days.'

'Oh well. Just be good.'

'You know I'll be.' And during the journey, they talked about what could possibly happen when they will visit each other's families, Quidditch, and summer homework, but most of the time they would just snog and never bothered that Freddie and James were actually looking, and often brought Lily and Albus, who would gag and try to get out of their brother's grip and hurry off to their compartments, trying to get the ugly image out of their minds.

**A/N: Is the flashback nice? Please inflate my ego and review :)**


End file.
